The Ancient Swordian
by Slvr
Summary: First story! A young man is sucked into Jak 3, but he is much more than another person...
1. Ch 1: More Than a Game

_The Ancient Swordian_

_Written By: Slvr_

**Disclaimer: Note that I do not own Jak 3, Naughty Dog does. However, every character I portray that's not a part of the game belongs to me. So NO TAKEY!**

**A/N: This does have several Jak 3 spoilers, so if you're playing that game, and you don't like spoilers, TURN AWAY!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: More Than a Game

"Well, I'm bored…time to play some Jak 3!"

David went upstairs, his Jak 3 case in his hand. He turned out all the lights, turned on his PS2 and TV, put the game in the tray, and sat down. As the game loaded, he frantically pressed the triangle button, as he usually would do, so he could skip the opening cinema. This time, however, it didn't skip.

"What the crap!" David exclaimed, slightly ticked off. After a brief sigh, he said, "Ah well, might as well watch it…again…"

So he sat back and watched the opening cinema to the game. He saw Jak get banished to the Wasteland by Count Veger, the situation at Freedom League HQ, and Haven City's palace be destroyed by what was called a Metal-Head attack.

Finally, the last few scenes appeared on the screen, when Damas, Kleiver, and a couple other Wastelanders found Jak, Daxter, and Pecker in the desert, barely alive.

"We will take them with us," Damas said as David mouthed the words. He had beaten this game twice already; once on normal mode, and once on Hero mode. But things were about to get interesting real quickly…

"Let's move," Damas said, somehow louder than before. "I smell a storm coming…"

David whipped around, a frightened look upon his face. _That sounded like he was right behind me…_ he thought as he turned back to his TV.

The screen was blank, as if a power outage happened.

"You have got to be…" David complained as he turned back around. Then his expression changed from slight anger to complete surprise.

A warp gate was right in front of him.

"What the…" David gasped, unsure of what to think.

Then he heard something…odd…

"Jump in!" a voice from the gate said. "Don't ask questions, just JUMP!"

David was in a state of utter shock. Someone told him to jump into the warp gate? Into that…thing?

"I just know I'm going to regret this…" he said as he readied himself. He then jumped head first into the gate.

* * *

The sensation felt more like what the Rift Ring looked like in Jak II; turbulent and crazy. David rocketed through the rift, trying to keep his control in the strange thing.

Then the unthinkable happened.

A bolt of lightning came inches to striking David. This caused him to lose control and come spiraling out of the rift.

The next thing he remembered was hitting the ground…a rather sandy ground. He raised his head; eyes closed tightly, coughing a couple of times. A little agitated, he said, "I…KNEW it!"

"Knew what, stranger?" a voice looming above him asked.

David slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at several sets of feet. He looked up at the set directly in front of him and found the impossible.

He was looking directly at Damas, king of Spargus, former ruler of Haven City, and father of Jak.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Send me reviews if possible. Oh, and by the way, David is my real life name, but I'm not going to keep it in this story for much longer. P**


	2. Ch 2: The Beginning of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jak 3, Naughty Dog does. If I was working with Naughty Dog, I'd be trying to convince them to make a Jak 4 instead of working on this. My character, on the other hand, is mine…ALL MINE! lol**

**A/N: Jak 3 spoilers afoot! Plus, I get my all-important name change to better portray this...hopefully...

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Journey

"Well, do you speak or not?" Damas replied, both surprised and irritated at the being at his feet.

David couldn't speak; he was in too much shock to notice that Damas was talking to him. When it finally hit him that the king of Spargus was addressing him, David had to act fast.

"Look, I would tell you right now, but we need to head inside…there's a storm coming, and it looks close by."

Damas thought for a minute. "Hmm…" he said, "you are correct. Kleiver, take our first set of newcomers inside. You two, join him, and make sure he wakes up with our usual welcome."

David sighed a little and turned to the gates of Spargus. But Damas turned him back around and said, "As for you, you will accompany me to my throne. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

David stood in front of the throne that Damas was sitting in. He had gotten new clothing, something more suited for the Wasteland and not the street life: an off-white colored robe, baggy blue pants (somewhat fashioned like Jak's), a light blue scarf, and a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Now explain yourself!" Damas exclaimed. "Are you a Wastelander?"

"No sir," David answered. He knew that he'd have to keep his wits with him, because he didn't desire to change the game as he knew it.

"Then where are you from?"

"A civilization, far to the north. You probably wouldn't have been there."

"Fair enough…now tell me, what is your name?"

David was stumped at that question. _Should I tell him my real name, or make up a new one…_ he thought, trying to figure out a solution.

Fortunately, Kleiver gave him a temporary one.

"Sire, the elf newbie from the desert is finally wakin' up," Kleiver said from a set of speakers in the throne room.

"Very well," Damas replied. "Have him meet me in my throne room."

"Yes, your lordship."

"As for you," Damas slowly said as he turned to David, "you will go into the arena and earn your citizenship to Spargus. Complete your training above the arena, then you will fight for your first battle amulet. We will see whether you belong in Spargus or not."

* * *

The training arena, looming over the lava-filled arena, was a sight to behold.

To others, it would look dangerous and unstable. But to David, it seemed like heaven.

"Begin!" Damas exclaimed, starting David's training.

David rushed forward, collecting the shining tokens with ease. He knew he wasn't the most athletic person in the world, but he had to complete this test, so he put forth all of his effort to complete it.

Everything was in its place from when he played Jak 3. He knew when to jump, attack, and run. He knew he couldn't double jump, but he definitely made up for it with his normal jumps and the opposing ledges.

When he made it to the end of the arena, a platform rose out of the lava. Knowing what was to be expected, he jumped on top of it. However, he was instead ushered out to the right exit of the arena. As he walked out, he heard Pecker announce Jak and Daxter to the arena.

David sat next to a wall, watching the being he knew to be Jak perform the exact same routine as he did. Step after step, jump after jump, he easily cleared the path.

As Jak stepped onto the platform before Damas, he heard what he expected: Daxter's usual gloating, Damas' orders, and the ever-funny repeating of orders from Pecker, followed by the excuse flying.

Then David noticed an elf standing nearby. It was wearing face paint, copper armor, and seemed to be a woman. He instantly recognized the being as Seem, a Precursor Monk.

It appeared as if Seem had an interest in this fight. David knew that there was good reason to be interested.

After a few minutes, David caught a few painful screams coming from the arena. He looked down and saw what he somewhat expected…Dark Jak.

He looked even more frightening in person than from the TV back home. David checked back on Seem and noticed that she had a surprised look on her face. That face then changed to stern, almost mean. After giving Jak that look of anger, she turned around and left, leaving David to wonder what was going on in her head.

David almost didn't hear Damas call him out to the presentation platform. He made his way there and picked up a Morph Gun on the pedestal.

"Are you ready to prove your worth, stranger?" Damas asked, looking smug. David, on the other hand, looked a bit panicked…he totally forgot that he would've probably gotten a Morph Gun, and he had very little idea on how to use one.

He studied the gun carefully, noticing that it had a Scatter Shot mod attached on it. He found the trigger easily, and then noticed the safety light on it. He pressed it, and it went off of safety mode, ready to fire.

"Scared, newcomer?" Damas asked. "You can always quit."

"True," David replied, looking up with a smile on his face, "but I wouldn't get my citizenship if I did, right?"

"Sharp comeback," Damas said smugly. "Now prove your worth to us!"

David quickly jumped onto the moving platform on his left and pumped his Scatter Gun, ready for the Marauders who were to attack him.

As soon as he stepped onto the arena, he was immediately attacked by two waiting Marauders. David quickly fired off his Scatter Gun, knocking the two warriors back…and knocking himself back from the recoil.

"Powerful weapon…" David gasped, pumping it again. He then braced himself and fired off two more shots, killing the two Marauders assaulting him.

But he knew that there were more to come. And sure enough, they did in full force.

David used the combination of punches and the Scatter Gun with little flaws in them. He even managed to uppercut one Marauder and fire a shot up at him, sending him flying into the lava.

Then the sirens went off.

David knew full well what they were for as he headed to one of the raised sections on the arena: the lava would overflow the lower portion of the battlefield.

Unfortunately, a Marauder had the same idea and jumped up to land on the same box as David was on.

David quickly raised the only thing he could to protect himself: his Scatter Gun. Then he felt his arms fly apart as he looked square at a Marauder. He then looked at his hands to find two separate pieces of the Scatter Gun.

The Marauder had broken his Morph Gun with his sword!

Thinking fast, he tossed aside the two pieces of new scrap metal and ducked under a swing of the sword from the one warrior. He then elbowed the assailant in the chest and gave him a solid uppercut right on the chin.

That sent the Marauder flying off of the box and into the lava…without his sword. Instead, the sword was spinning in midair, heading directly for David.

What happened next surprised everyone, including Damas AND David.

He caught the sword, twirled it effortlessly, and took a fighting stance with the greatest of fluidity.

As the lava lowered, David jumped off of the box and quickly charged towards one of the remaining Marauders. With two simple slashes, he had removed the fighter's head and legs.

Everyone was stunned at the skill that was being shown, including David. He couldn't believe that he knew how to wield a sword like he was doing now. But he had no time to think deeply into the matter…he had a fight to win.

As David quickly finished off Marauder after Marauder, Damas looked down at what was taking place. His brain was ticking with new ideas and plans for this warrior to accomplish.

When David finished off the final Marauder, the two platforms rose out of the lava, awaiting him to step onto them. Before he did, however, he took a sheath off of a dead Marauder and placed it on his back. He then placed the sword into the sheath with the greatest of ease.

As David stepped onto the viewing platform, Damas stood up and started clapping for him.

"Excellent work, brave one," Damas exclaimed. "Though I do not know the name of the one who pulled that trickery off."

David looked Damas straight in the eyes and said, "Call me Stryke, sire."

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! The name change has now been implemented, and now you know why this story is called what it is. But there is more on the horizon for this brave sword-wielder. Read, review, and tell me if this should continue!**


	3. Ch 3: Damas' Gift

**Disclaimer: Jak, Daxter, Kleiver, Damas…and pretty much everyone and everything in the Jak & Daxter universe belongs to Naughty Dog. The only things I own are this concept, my character, and all of the ideas I come up with throughout the course of this story. You take it without my permission, and "I'll hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad!" P**

**A/N: From this chapter (well, if one wants to get technical, from the end of the last chapter) on, I'll refer to my character as "Stryke". If you don't want that…suck it up, walk it off, and get over it. j/k ; Also, I am VERY sorry about the delay on this story…a small bit of writer's block and some Final Fantasy XI can change much.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Damas' Gift

As Stryke left the arena, he couldn't help but feel both proud and a tad bit confused.

On one hand, he wondered how he became skilled with bladed weaponry. On the other, he was proud at how much he shocked the audience…including Damas

* * *

"_You did well," Damas said to Stryke. "Thus, awards are appropriate."_

_He pointed to the same pedestal that Stryke got his Morph Gun from, and Stryke noticed two objects laying there: one circular, and one shaped somewhat like a pen._

"_The round object is your first battle amulet," Damas described, looking directly at Stryke. "With it, you will be allowed to stay in Spargus, but if you get two more, you will be a true Wastelander, and may call this place your official home."_

_He then pointed to the pen-shaped object. "That is a gate pass to allow free access in and out of Spargus. But out in the Wasteland, there is no true refuge. The desert is less kind than I."_

_Stryke then looked up at Damas as he continued. "As for your victory, you would be given a gun mod as a prize. But seeing as you are not in possession of a Morph Gun anymore, you will not receive the mod."_

"_However," he said, a little excitedly, "seeing as you are one of the very few skilled sword fighters in Spargus, I have a special gift for you. Head to my throne room and I will give that gift to you."

* * *

_

When he reached the actual city part of Spargus, Stryke could only wander and look in awe.

_So this is what Spargus actually looks like…_ he thought as he took in the sights and sounds.

He noted every solitary part of this section of the city, from the sounds of the desert raging outside, to the look of the Wastelanders roaming the worn paths.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, as he tripped over a rock jutting out of the path.

After landing face-first in the dirt, and groaning in slight pain, he opened his eyes to find a rat with long legs staring him in the face.

It took Stryke a second or two to recognize what he was looking at. "Kanga rat…" he muttered to himself as he prepared to get up.

Then the rat looked up and turned its back to Stryke, paying attention to something else. It then turned back to Stryke and took off right over his body.

It took a moment to realize what was happening. "Oh sh-," Stryke muttered again as he raised his head off of the ground.

A leaper was headed right for him, with a familiar face on its back.

Quickly, without much hesitation, Stryke rolled to his side as the leaper barely nicked his arm while passing by. For a moment, he thought he heard, "Sorry about that, pal!" coming from one of the passengers on the lizard as it sped off after the kanga rat.

Stryke looked off in the direction that the leaper was headed. Then he just shook his head and thought, _Already hunting kanga rats, eh Jak?_ He then hurriedly jumped onto a nearby leaper and went to Damas' throne.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the door in one piece. "After all of that, I THINK I should be good on learning how to ride those things…" he said as the door opened.

* * *

"So you finally came," Damas said as Stryke came up from the ground floor to the throne room. "What do you think of the city?"

Stryke walked up to the throne. "Well," he answered, "it's more of like a town, very interesting, and highly dangerous." He pointed out the cut he got from earlier.

"Hahaha!" Damas exclaimed. "Yes, we are a dangerous bunch, but the Marauders out in the Wasteland are even worse."

"I see…how did you get some into the city, though?"

"Detailed process…" Damas said as he turned back to his throne. He then produced a narrow, copper object and held it in his right hand. "Now, as to why I called you here."

Stryke couldn't help but look at the strange thing in Damas' grasp. "Yes…I was wondering that myself…"

"You see," Damas began, "sword-wielders are far and few in between in this world. The history books only account for one of your skill to appear every 400 years or so."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Stryke interrupted. "Are you…saying that I'm some sort of…special warrior or something?"

Damas looked straight into Stryke's eyes and spoke again. "Not since the past 400 years, though you will be surprised to know that there was more of your…kind…back in the Precursor Ages. They were a warrior race called 'Swordians', and they each used bladed weapons to the best of their ability."

"A few of the Wastelanders manage to find this out in the desert," he said as he held the object in his grasp. "We believe that it is one of the blades that the Swordians used back in their time, and it shall be your prize for winning in the arena."

With that, Damas thrust the object into Stryke's chest. Stryke took the thing and grabbed part of it, pulling away from both sides. He was surprised to find that it was, indeed, a bladed weapon, only as long as a short sword. He grasped the hilt in his left hand and twirled it around, slightly surprised at the fluidity and speed of the twirling. He then examined the blade itself; it was consisted of a light, yet strong metal, and had a few gems and inscriptions imbedded into the blade.

Stryke then placed the blade back in its sheath and placed it on his left side for easy access as an off-hand weapon. He then bowed respectfully to Damas. "Thank you, your lordship," he said. "I'll make sure this isn't wasted."

"You had better not, Stryke," Damas said as Stryke left through the elevator shaft.

* * *

**A/N: That's all I have for right now. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, and the next chapter shouldn't take as long…hopefully. Read and review, peeps…I wanna know how I'm doing with this story!**


End file.
